


Angel

by ArtsyDartsu



Category: EmotionTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDartsu/pseuds/ArtsyDartsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've fallen down. You have to save the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

You sighed. Noticing you have fallen down. "Dammit." You curse under your breath. You get up and walk to the strange door and saw a not so happy, sad looking flower. It looked up and plastered a fake smile on its face quickly. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the....." It frowned. "Forget it." A bunch of pellets appeared around you. "DiE!" It growled, its face demonic. Two fireballs appeared infront of you and infront of the flower. It hit the flower away and it hit you. But it didn't hurt. It healed you. You look up to see a kind goat furry lady? It reaches it hand out to you. "Hello small one. I am Toriel. Care taker of the RUINS." I took her hand and she pulled me up slowly. She led me down a long corridor filled with puzzles. Most of the time I just admired her purple velvet bow. I was wondering how she got it. After Toriel had told me to stay in the pillar room I continued on after I couldn't here her. Right now I just wanted to feel the embrace of someone I trusted. 

 

After a while I had gotten to a room with a giant black tree. Toriel walked into view and stopped and stared at me in shock. She ran over, hugging me. "My child! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. My friend was begging to play a game with me so yeah.


End file.
